Max Russo
Maxamilian "Max" Russo is the younger brother to Alex and Justin and is half Mexican from his mother Theresa and half italian american from his dad Jerry. As the youngest in the Russo family, Max is the most mischievous, determined to take his magic "to the Max." When he's not dodging homework and vegetables, Max plays practical jokes on his siblings. His first spell was 'Comakus Pancakus' to conjure up a stack of pancakes. Max often uses his siblings' situation to his benefit. For example, when Alex used magic to go to the The Crazy 10-Minute Sale , Max used that time to tell his dad, Jerry Russo that he had broken his wand. Max is shown to have a C+ in Wizard Class which makes him average. He has a few strange habits such as putting Marshmallows with Aspragus and he uses his mom's dress as a Darth Vader Cape. In fact this unusual way of thinking allowed him to outsmart (or as Alex said "out-dumb") a genie into undoing her twisted wish's. Maxamilian "Max" Russo is the younger brother to Alex and Justin and is half Mexican from his mother Theresa and half italian american from his dad Jerry. As the youngest in the Russo family, Max is the most mischievous, determined to take his magic "to the Max." When he's not dodging homework and vegetables, Max plays practical jokes on his siblings. His first spell was 'Comakus Pancakus' to conjure up a stack of pancakes. Max often uses his siblings' situation to his benefit. For example, when Alex used magic to go to the The Crazy 10-Minute Sale , Max used that time to tell his dad, Jerry Russo that he had broken his wand. Max is shown to have a C+ in Wizard Class which makes him average. He has a few strange habits such as putting Marshmallows with Aspragus and he uses his mom's dress as a Darth Vader Cape. In fact this unusual way of thinking allowed him to outsmart (or as Alex said "out-dumb") a genie into undoing her twisted wish's. Apparently, he likes Nintendo, as he is seen with a Nintendo and Wii Wand, which looks, and acts, like an actual Wii Remote, both in the first episode. In the same instant it shows his regard for safety as he rips of the strap that prevents the wand from slipping out of his hand when Justin points out the strap is for safety. He is also seen playing a Gameboy SP in some episodes. In the Season 2, he starts to "work" for has money with his best friend Alfred. An example is in Smarty Pants, in was he puts water in bottles for sell it; and in Beware Wolf, he cared dogs. Apparently, he has a crush with Gigi which it can see in Graphic Novel, and has his first date in Alex Does Good. http:// Max is a fun wizard and sometimes uses magic irresponsibly but on the whole he prefers to cause havoc without magic. He is quite mischievous and quick to use magic in a situation, like his sister, and it often leads to disaster. However in the end he makes things right with his abilities and help from his siblings. It is unknown if Max is capable of using magic without an aid such as a wand. So far, the only spells we have seen him use are "Comakus Pancakeus" when he was trapped on Mars, "Cambia corporum meum corpara sua niminavi" when he switched bodies with a dance instructor, and "soap on a rope, soap off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man" when he tried to catch a restaurant burglar. In the episode Potion Commotion, he gets his full powers. He has to wear a horrible looking hat for four days until his powers were in control. In that episode he also uses the spell "Levitatus Liquidatus" to make a can of liquid float. It is also shown in previous episodes that he is behind in learning spells while his siblings are way ahead. For example in Potion Commotion, he is learning wizard training exercise #5 while Justin and Alex are learning lesson #372. He also tries to break set records, like in Pop Me and We Both Go Down, when his dad's trophy pulls off his underwear and runs away with it, Max says he wore those underwear for a long time, possibly a week. In the later episodes he starts to use more magic such as Pound for pound your a clown to use on Justin, which backfired and turned him into a clown), Roomius fixus (turned Alex's room to normal size), and also many more spells in My Tutor, Tutor. Retrieved from "http://wizards-of-waverly-place.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Russo"